maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Truelegden/The Future of the M:AA Fanfic Universe Wiki
The Staff here in MAAFANFIC all enjoy your fanworks and participation in the Wiki-Wide Challenges. I personally love virtually everyone's fanowrks. We have truely great fanworks here. The History of this wiki shows a small community booming into a hub of friends and awesome work. I bet you are now asking about the TItle now, well here's the thing while Challenges have brough new Fanfics from new contributors, We slowly dropping the older Contributors. TWG, LordRemien, Jacky 50A, Powerless Pau'''l - All Great Contributors who really haven't done much for a very long time. Now this can't possibly be because of the Wiki, after all we keep our contributors active with the New Challenges, but they all seeming just disappeared without a trace. They do sometimes make a return to the wiki with a new fanfic from time to time, but they have been distant when All Four used to be some of the most constant sources of Fanfics. The Earliest Fanfics were made by '''TWG and Powerless Paul - Jacky 50A and LordRemien, two of the Golden Age contributiors who brought us Team Fortess 2 and 2 out of 3 Ronans (All Three are great btw). Of course those are the only contributors that have "disappeared". We haven't seen Russmangamer, Aspringactor, and Lionking20 all gone (Lionking20 '''did return recently but just for a short period of time). I've looked through the different stages of our wiki's history and we have had 3 stages - The Dawn (Pre-'''Truelegden/'Shadow757'), The Golden Age (Post-'Truelegden'/'Shadow757', Jacky 50A/'Lord Remien'), and the Modern Age (Bunch of New Contributors/Wiki Refactor). There's always something that changed the wiki for the better, but I fear the Dusk is lomming near. Both Founders (Rickytooshy and TWG) are absent and the Current Staff is semi-active as a whole and the most current challenge(other then the SO one) failed completely. We are at a crossroads, fellow contributors and we have to choose the path to go. Just as we are getting new contributors we are losing the Veterans. I don't know how to increase the amount of new contributors and decrease the amount of Contributors leaving, but maybe you all know how to solve this probelm. But Maybe I'm just think a little too much into nothing, I don't know. Please sound of in the comments of this blog for your opinions about our future. I hope I'm wrong about the wiki, but I have a strong feeling I'm not. I've enjoyed all the time I spent here with the rest of you and hope to spend even more time here. I want to thank everyone who has contributed to this wiki. I'll be putting my favorite of your work next to your name. Special Thanks to our Founders *''RIckytooshy'' *''ThorWolvieGambit - Elsa ''(Classic and just cool) And Special Thanks to everyone else *''PowerlessPaul - Spider-Man 2099'' *''Shadow757 - Kratos, Breaker of the Gods'' *''Tavarich - Bane'' *''Jacky 50A - Olaf (LOL)'' *''Lord Remien - Ronan (Earth-616)'' *''Russmangamer - Pinkie Pie'' *''Lionking20 - Baymax'' *''Aspringactor - Optimus Prime'' *''Goldencahil - Spider-UK'' *''OmniWill - Morlun and Spider-Gwen'' *''IronSpeedKnight - Noir Spider-Man'' *''WarMachine MK38 - Horsemen of War Shatterstar'' *''Josh27 - Ultimate Black Widow'' *''Loupi - All New Mutants'' *''Jan mathew dragon - TF2 Demoman'' *''Wynter's Sloth - Else Bloodstone'' *''Leojsaad - Kamala Khan and Quake'' *''Marwo - Attuma'' *''Master of Mysteries - Exucutioner'' *''Magik Rasputin - Blizzard Refactor'' *''Chatupan.w - Iron Lad'' *''Morshu - Teio Spider-Man'' *''Flixwito - Thor (Non-Marvel)'' *''Pater-Fist - Red She-Hulk'' *''Rean411 - Secret Wars/2099'' *''Toutifrutti - Lara Croft'' *''IvanRider - 50s Sports Radio Host Hercules'' *''Any Contributor that I forgot to mention, I'm am truely sorry, I tried to thank every single contributor sepretely but may have missed some.'' Category:Blog posts